The Savior Of The Soul Society
by Nnik
Summary: Everyone thought their savior had come and gone. But when it is revealed that one of the offspring of the man they thought to be their savior is destined to rescue them, which one is it and are they up to the task?
1. The Last Born

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo.

Author's Note: Hiya! I have a new story! I know I haven't updated my story, Family Secrets in a while but I'm having a bit of a writer's block. So anyway, Enjoy!

Chapter One: The last born.

A Black haired girl walked down the halls of squad eight. She carried a small stack of papers in her arms. As the girl walked in to the main office she noticed nobody was inside. She shrugged assuming her captain was taking a nap, and her lieutenant went to wake him up. She decided to set the paperwork on the desk

"Hey, Mika!" The girl screamed and fell backwards. Looking up she saw the smiling face of her brother.

"Mamoru!" Mika shouted, "Shouldn't you be back at your own squad?! And why are you hanging from the ceiling?!" The orange haired man smiled wider. He was, in fact, hanging from the ceiling in order to surprise his sister. The brown eyed girl kicked the young captain in the face, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Ow! Now, is that any way to treat your surperior?" Mamoru said, standing up. He smiled at his liitle sister and pat her on the head. Mika fumed and attemted to punch her brother in the stomach. However, the older sould reaper grbbed her fist before it made contact with with his body. He then used the leverage he had on her to push her onto the floor.

"Oof!"

"Too slow Chappy." Mamoru said, smiling down at his sister. Mika fumed at the sound of her nickname. Her brothers had given it to her when she was little, because of her love for Chappy the rabbit. This obbsesion, as her brothers called it, was partly inspired by the rabbit necklace her mother had given her when she was young. She still wore the necklace today.

"My name is Mika, seaweed boy!" Mika yelled. She sometimes called her brother seaweed boy because of his love of admiral seaweed. The violet eyed man laughed and held out a hand to Mika. She hesitently took it and allowed her brother to help her off the floor.

"Well I should be going back to the squad. See you Chappy!" The squad three captain turned to leave the office.

"Mika!" Mika called after him, but he simply ignored her. The Kurosaki female sighed in frustration as she gathered up the papers she had dropped. Mika could hardly belive her brother was a captain. _Both of them,_ she remeberd. Kurai, the middle Kurosaki child, had been promoted to captain of squad nine last week. She sighed as she walked though the barracks of her squad. Although she was a first seat of her squad and a master swordsman, Mika felt as if she could never live up to her brothers.

She was far from her full potential, despite the fact she spent all of her free time training. She had reached shikai and master leavels of kido. But, she couldn't shake the feeling she could be stronger. Not only that, but she didn't seem to have any significant powers. Since her father was a soul reaper, quincy, visord, fullbringer, and the king of hell this was rather unusal. Both Mamoru and Kurai distibuted high spiritaual preasser and fullbringer powers. The family assumed that she took after her mother and only had soul reaper one thing Mika had inherrited from her father was her stubborness, and she refused to give up.

"Mika-chan! We've been looking for you!" Mika turned to see her captain and leiutenant coming tward her.

"Oh, hello captain. Leiutanant." The Kurosaki daughter said bowing her head slightly.

"We have a message for you." Nanao explained pushing her glasses up.

Mika raised a brow, "Message?"

"Old man Yama asked for an adeince with you." Mika's eyes widend at her captain's words. What did the head captian want with her.

Author's Note: Clifhanger! I'm mean! So stay tuned for the next answer and in the meantime please review. Thanks!

"Message


	2. The Real Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo. I do own the characters Kurai, Mamoru, and Mika Kurosaki.

Author's Note: Wow. I took a short break from fanfiction and when I came back a lot of people had read my stories. But nobody reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Real Savior

Mika rushed into the head captain's office to find her brothers had already arrived. "Now that you're all here," The head captain said as Mika walked next to Kurai, "We can begin. I assume you are all familiar with the savior of the soul society?" They nodded. "Well the legend states that after the savior of the soul society appears, all chaos will end. Until now we believed your father was the savior, but unfortunately that is not the case. For another threat has been made against the soul society. Under the circumstances, we must believe one of you three is the true savior."

Mika could hardly believe what she was hearing. The soul society had been in peace for years. Who was threating it now? And why?

"We also believe that, those who have threated us may be connected to your father's disappearance." At this they all went wide eyed. They're father had disappeared in battle in heco mundo two years ago.

"Do you know who they are?" Mamoru asked.

"And why they're after us?" The middle Kurosaki questioned.

Yamamoto nodded and said, "They are exiled souls, seeking revenge. They are highly skilled and only someone of a captain level could ever hope to defeat them. It is evident one of you is the true savior so you have the best chance."

Mika was rather surprised at this. He had just said that only a captain could defeat the exiled souls, but she was only a first seat. And yet he believed she was one of the people with the best chance at defeating them?

* * *

Mika and her brothers made their way back to their respective squads in silence. One of them, most likely Mamoru, was the savior of the soul society and would defeat a new enemy. Thought to be the very people involved in the disappearance of their father. They were all deep in thought, but not for long as there was a loud explosion coming from the direction of squad eight. The trio rushed to the scene to find the squad building in ruins. A tall figure in a dark cloak stood on the burning roof.

Mika flash stepped in front of him and drew her sword. "Who are you? I demand to know!" The figure's cloak covered his face so Mika couldn't identify him. "I must kill the savior", the figure said before attacking her.

She kept her footing and repeated, "Who are you?! Who do you work for?!"

"I must kill the savior." With that he stabbed her quickly in the stomach, and disappeared as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Mika's eyes fluttered open and she struggled to sit up. "Be careful!" Suddenly a voice spoke to her. Turning she saw her brothers, as well as her captain and lieutenant standing next to her.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Mamoru scolded.

"Well I couldn't very well just sit there while he destroyed my barracks." Mika shot back at him.

Kyrako spoke up, "Calm down Mamoru. She did the right thing. Although you had a rather nasty fall."

Mika twisted her hands in her lap and said, "The attacker… he was… after the savior of the soul society."

Author's Note: Who was the masked attacker?! Is he working for the exiled souls?! Find out… later. Please review! Thanks!


	3. The Second Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach series in any way. All rights go to Title Kubo. I do own the characters Kurai, Mamoru, and Mika Kurosaki.

Author's Note: Guess who? Yup it's me. I know my chapters have been short but I promise they will be longer from here on out. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three: The Second Attack

"A-are you sure?" Kurai asked his sister urgently. Mika simply nodded in response.

"Hmm. This means whoever attacked Mika may be involved with the exiled souls", Shunsui said, pulling his hat over his eyes. Mika's fists clenched.

Mamoru's normally cheery expression turned grim and serious as he said, "I'll report to the head captain. We must put all the squads on high alert."

"I'll come too", Kurai said. With that said, the Kurosaki exited the room, leaving Mika alone with her captain and lieutenant.

Shunsui smirked and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? You should get going too."

"Huh?" The dark-haired girl looked at her captain with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well if you're the savior of the soul society", Kyoraku replied, "You should train so you're ready when those attackers return."

"But… Mamoru is the savior", Mika continued. She had made this assumption based on the fact he was the most skilled of the Kurosaki children.

"Actually", Nanao spoke up, "There is a possibility that you are the savior. And while I would normally advise you to stay in bed and rest, during the present situation I'll have to agree with the captain." At this, Mika was shocked. Nanao would always scold her over training when she was injured. The lieutenant was very concerned with the young soul reaper's health.

"Yes", the young girl said, nodding. She stood up, got dressed, and practically ran to her squad's training grounds.

* * *

When Mika reached the training grounds, she wasted no time. The Kurosaki female drew her zanpakuto and shouted the command.

"Rise! Hikari!"

At the command, two ribbons sprouted from the handle of the sword and wrapped themselves around the blade. When they were unwrapped the sword had become completely golden. It was glowing gently as its master positioned it on her shoulder, pointing forward.

"Tengoku kiba-bi piasu!" Mika yelled. The command caused a bright beam of light to shoot out of her sword. The beam destroyed several trees and launched one toward her. Mika repositioned her sword near her waist and ran forward, swinging the blade and cut the tree in half.

She then turned and pointed her sword directly at another tree and shouted, "Tenshi no kisu!" A huge, golden, tower appeared around the tree and broke, destroying the tree in the process. The shards of the tower fell around Mika as she raised her sword, ready for another attack. However, she suddenly noticed her zanpakuto was disappearing. As the blade vanished before her eyes the area around her became dark and empty.

Then the darkness was replaced by a forest. Mika immediately recognized the forest to be her soul world.

"What am I doing here?" Mika wondered aloud.

"It's time." Mika turned to see a tall woman with golden hair and eyes, wearing a golden cloak, leaning against a tree.

"Hikari? What do you mean?"

Hikari smirked. "I mean, it's time for you to start training for bankai. You've finally reached the necessary level in your powers." Hikari drew a sword identical to her master's. Mika nodded as her blade reappeared in her hand. Hikari ran forward and swung her sword. The blade barley shaved its target as Mika jumped out of the way.

"Hado number thirty-one: Shakkaho!" A ball of fire shot from her hand as she jumped into the air. The zanpakuto emerged from the smoke the spell had left behind and swung her sword down on Mika. The first seat used her own sword to block the blow. Hikari pushed on the sword, causing Mika's hands to shake. Mika, knowing she had no other options, picked up her feet and kicked Hikari off her. Hikari was sent flying backward into a tree.

Suddenly they both began glowing golden. Before she knew what was happening, Mika shouted, "Bankai! Azayakana Hikari!" Hikari was engulfed in light and transformed into a bird made of light. A golden cloak, like the one Hikari wore, appeared on her. A bright flash of light, and Mika was back at the training grounds. Mika looked at the sword in her hands, utterly shocked.

"Mika! Mika, come quick!" Mika turned to see a squad member calling out to her. She followed him to the squad four barracks to see it was under attack. Several figures stood on the burning roof. Two of them were fighting Kyoraku and the other landed directly in front of Mika.

Mika placed a hand on her sword, but was stopped by the man suddenly speaking. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Looking up at the man, Mika saw the he was wearing a hooded cloak. However, she could still see his pale face and black eyes with yellow irises.

"Who are you?" Mika demanded. The man smiled, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The young girl was fed up with this stranger. She pulled out her zanpakuto, attempting to slash him across the chest. The man jumped backwards, dodging the attack.

He smirked and said, "See ya later, savior." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

Repairs on squad four began imedetly. Unfortunately, lives of patents staying in the squad were lost. Others were badly harmed, almost to the point where it would be pointless to heal them. Members of the squad were also harmed. Mika was the first to catch on to the strategy of our attackers. They were attempting to cut off all their resources. By destroying squad four, they had destroyed any hope of healing wounds and sicknesses. As a result, they would be easy to defeat.

Mika, as well as many others, thought this cowardly of them. Mika couldn't help but feel they were after her, and felt it was her fault they were under attack. But she told no one about her encounter. She knew her brothers would insist she be hidden and protected. No, it would be better if she fought. This was her battle after all.


End file.
